The Most Important Person
by TheSeventhElement
Summary: When Fionna is feeling down about her lack of a love life, who better to cheer her up than her favorite vampire friend? Oneshot Fiolee. May continue later, but complete for now.


Fionna had never been one to let herself fall in love. That's why, whenever Gumball brought up his latest girlfriend, she realized that love was something she'd have to face eventually. She even thought about Marshall Lee in that way, sometimes. When she'd catch herself thinking about him, she tried to push all thoughts of him into the back of her mind and think about something else. She refused to accept that she was even the tiniest bit in love with Marshall.

But it was on this particular evening that Fionna was feeling exceptionally lonely and left out. She was sitting in her favorite rocking chair on the wooden deck of her tree-house, overlooking a small pond in her back yard. It glimmered and shone with the reflected light of the moon and stars. For Fionna, it was the only thing that could calm her mind at a time like this. She had just gotten back from one of her post-adventure visits with Prince Gumball, and he hadn't shut up about his girlfriend the entire time she'd been there. Fionna let out a huff, blowing some of her blonde hair out of her eyes. Why did he have to talk about her all the time? Didn't he realize how left out he made Fionna feel?

As she was pondering this, she heard a light thud on the roof of her deck. She immediately sprung out of her chair and drew her sword, listening for any kind of sound. After a few moments of silence, Fionna's tense body relaxed a bit, and she moved to the railing, staring out at the pond. Just then, Marshall Lee's pale, upside-down face popped into her view and he let out a hiss, teeth bared in fake viciousness. Fionna let out a small gasp of surprise and she stumbled backwards, falling into her rocking chair. Marshall chuckled. "Scare ya?" he asked, laughing some more.

Fionna tried to be angry with her vampire friend, but she couldn't help but crack a smile at his antics. She laughed a bit. "Hey, Marshall. What brings you here?"

He shrugged. "Eh, I dunno. Just came to say hey I guess," he said, grinning at her.

Marshall sat down on the rocking chair next to Fionna's. "So Fi, how's it going?"

She looked down into her lap. "Not bad, I guess."

"Not bad?"

"Um... yeah. I mean, everyone's got their problems, right?"

He didn't answer the question, but instead said, "What's bothering you, Fionna?"

The fact that he hadn't used her pet name "Fi" said a lot about how concerned he was for her. She looked up into his eyes. They were filled with worry.

"It's nothing to be worried about, Marshall." He relaxed a bit. "It's just, Gumball has a new girlfriend, and I feel a little left out."

Marshall Lee visibly slumped and looked very tired all of a sudden. "Oh. So you like him and he has a girl? I get it..." He sighed and looked away sadly.

"Huh? No, it's not like that. I've just never been in love before, and well... I guess I'm a bit jealous of him, because he found someone special. I want someone like that, you know what I mean?"

Marshall was still looking away, towards the pond. "Yeah. Wait... You've never had a boyfriend or anything like that?" he asked, turning to face her.

Fionna shook her head no. "Nope. I've never even kissed a boy."

"Really? That's so... so..." Marshall couldn't find the right word for it. It was weird in a way, because Fionna was a beautiful sixteen-year-old girl, and why any guy in their right mind would turn down a kiss from her was beyond him. On the other hand, it was incredibly sweet. Almost like she wanted her first kiss to be with someone she really cared about.

"That's so... nice," he finished, smiling warmly at her.

Fionna blushed. "You really think so, Marshall?"

"Yeah, I do."

They sat there in silence for a while, just looking out at the pond and enjoying the beautiful night. Suddenly, Fionna spoke up.

"Marshall?"

"Yes?"

"What's it like to kiss someone you really care about?"

Marshall didn't quite know how to answer that. Thinking back on all of the kisses he'd shared with past girlfriends, none of them were particularly special. None of them were with anyone he'd cared for more than he did for Fionna. Now that he was thinking it through a bit, there wasn't really anyone in Marshall Lee's life that had ever been more important to him.

"Well Fi, I don't really know how I can explain it to you. The only way you could understand it is if you tried it."

Fionna looked a bit disappointed, but she got an idea.

"Um, Marshall? What if... What if we kissed?"

Stunned, Marshall Lee looked over at her with wide eyes. She was blushing profusely, and Marshall knew that if he could have blushed, he would have right then.

"Uh... well... A – are you sure, Fi? I mean... I – it is your first and I -"

Fionna cut him off by placing her lips on his softly. At first, Marshall wasn't quite sure if this was really happening, but after the initial shock, he kissed her back. He loved the way her lips felt against his – warm and oh so soft. He felt like he could stay like that forever. Marshall licked Fionna's bottom lip lightly, and she let his tongue inside of her mouth. He explored every little detail of her mouth, memorizing it, because he wanted to remember this moment forever.

Finally, he broke away, remembering that Fionna had to breathe.

"Fionna?" he asked, looking into her eyes.

"Yeah?"

"You're the most important person in my life."

Marshall was sure he saw a single tear escape Fionna's eye before she pulled him into a tight hug.

"I love you Marshall."

"I love you too, Fi."

**(A/N: D'awww! I dunno why, but I was in a sappy love story mood, so I wrote this. Enjoy and don't forget to R&R! ^.^ )**


End file.
